


Chaos Doesn't Wait

by Its Matrix Not Enzo (Cammerel)



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/Its%20Matrix%20Not%20Enzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guardians in the collective would be so ashamed if they could see him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Doesn't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Please fergive inconsistencies and vagueness in some places, I’m more than aware that where Hex’s legs meet her waist… [there isn’t rly anything there to werk with](http://home.comcast.net/~unerose/hex1.jpg). But this is a fanfic short and yolo.

“Hex,” Bob starts tentatively, eyes lifting to where she’s tightening the ropes on his wrists. He’s never been able to really anticipate the things she does, but even with that in mind, this… _this_ isn’t something he ever expected. And now that she truly seems to be going through with it, his level of nervousness is only growing with every nanosecond that passes.

She might actually do it, this might actually happen.

“Hex,” he says, trying to keep the fear from his voice, forcing it to remain soft and open, “Mainframe is in danger, we don’t-I don’t have time for this-”

She looks at him then, the inquisitive mask changing to an innocent, sincere one, “I’ve waited long enough for this, Bob,” she says, shifting to a more sinister, mischievous smile, “Chaos doesn’t **wait**.”

Bob’s mouth drops open as she claws at his icon, causing his body to shiver and flicker as he whimpers, “Hex,” he tries to say, but the sound is just a weak gasp with the twist of his back.

Hexadecimal laughs maniacally as she taps the guardian’s icon, leaving his skin bare and exposed before her, “I _always_ wondered if the search engine matched the web browser,” she purrs as her hand slides down his chest, claws trailing little marks over his blue skin, “I expected the frame of a guardian to be thicker.”

“Hex-” Bob gasps sharply as her nails press in at his belly, cutting into him before gently running through the silver curls of hair above his cock, “Please, Hex, I beg you-”

“Ooo, **do** ,” Hexadecimal hums and then moans loudly as she wraps her fingers around his girth and tugs him close, dragging his feet over the ground as she leans in, “Beg, guardian.” It sounds more like a command than a suggestion, and the lips of her hard mask brush his soft ones, “Beg some more, beg all you want. You’re still mine right now.”

Bob swallows tightly and tries to turn his head away, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he glances down, ashamed of how his limp tool responds to just having her fingers around it, “Please, Mainframe could fall at any nanosec-”

“Quiet!” Hexadecimal cuts him off, squeezing the length and causing him to clench his jaw and grunt in pain, “That’s **not** the kind of begging I want to hear from you.”

She takes her hand back, looking him over appreciatively as she steps away and unclasps the suspenders on her garter. Her gaze doesn’t leave his as she smooths one hand over her left breast, the other one sliding between her legs.

“Please, Hex,” Bob tries again as he shuffles his feet to back up a little, but she lifts her hand and stills his movements at once. His entire body shakes, arms aching and wrists pinching where they’re tied up.

The virus moves back to him, turning away from Bob and rocking her backside against his cock, moaning in approval as it slides between her thighs, “Ohhh, Bob,” she moans. Her clawed hand reaches down to guide the limp flesh, teasing the head before rubbing the soft tool over her wet folds.

Bob’s mouth drops open once more, but for entirely _different_ reasons. As resistant to this happening as he is, his body defies him, cock growing harder still as the head of it slides inside of her, “Please, don’t do this, Hex. You don’t have to do this.”

“No, I don’t,” Hexadecimal agrees, keening as she starts to undulate her hips, working his half-limp length into her, “But I want to,” she turns to look at him, eyes red and thin as she touches her mask against his lips, “I’ve _thought_ of you inside of me for a _long_ time, guardian.”

Her voice is low, and it twists inside of Bob, causing his throat to dry as she arches her back and bends over, rocking back into him harder. The more he resists, the stronger her control feels, keeping him in place as she takes him.

“You keep begging me not to,” Hexadecimal says as she spears herself on him, moving faster, the suspenders from her garter slapping the backs of Bob’s thighs, “But I can feel you growing hard inside of me, Bob.”

Bob looks away, guilt tearing at him - the guardians in the collective would be so ashamed if they could see him now, “I-it’s not really in my control.”

“Oh, but it _is_.”

The blue-skinned guardian turns back to look at her and argue it, but the sound of their sex making embarrassing, wet sounds causes him to stop and blush more, “I-I-please,” he says again, and now he’s not sure if he’s begging… or _pleading_.

“Please?” Hexadecimal asks in amusement, her folds clenching around him, drawing his length in every time she rocks back, “Please what? Please stop?”

The words are out before Bob has time to fully process them, “No, don’t-” his eyes widen and Hexadecimal cackles, her body all but pushing him out of her and his cock slaps up against his stomach, the soaked, slick data of it webbing between the skin.

Bob stares down at it, mortified at the dark blue shade of the head of his tool - even more so at the whimper of disappointment from losing her heat that escapes his lips the moment it happens.

Hexadecimal touches his chin and presses her mask to his lips in what he can only guess is meant to be a kiss, “Now, now, _pet_ ,” she purrs, “Tell me what you want-do you want me to stop?”

“Yes,” Bob says at once, and he’s surprised at how ready she seems to be, to actually leave him like this.

“Alright,” Hexadecimal nods and reaches down to make herself decent.

“Wait.”

The virus stops, looking back at him, the mask changing to a curious expression, “Wait?” she challenges him, “What am I waiting for?”

“Hex-”

“I **don’t** wait,” Hexadecimal responds, “Don’t test me, Bob,” she warns him, “I want you to **beg** me, my pet.”

Bob arches his back, brows furrowing, “Please, don’t stop.”

“ _Bob_ ,” Hexadecimal turns around once again, guiding his cock back into her, her walls clenching at him once more and he moans just as she does.

It’s humiliating and he’ll never be able to look at himself the same anymore, but it… it can’t be helped. The way she feels around him, fitting him like a lock around a key, working his tool until it’s sore and tight, moaning and responding every time he fills her.

Hexadecimal twists, grabbing the back of the guardian’s hair, claws curling in the thick dreads as she draws him in, “Ooo, Bob,” she says as the lips of her mask press to his, forceful, biting at the soft skin as her body shudders, breasts trembling in her corset.

Bob whimpers in pain, but he doesn’t fight it this time, his mouth opening to try and kiss her back. He’s not even sure he’s doing this right (with her, being that her lips are hard, and there’s not much to work with), but when she groans and tilts her chin, he can only assume he’s doing _something_ right.

He traces his tongue over the bottom lip of the mask as Hexadecimal stills, her walls clenching and unclenching around him, drawing his length in deep and pulling his data from him. Bob doesn’t even realize it’s happening until he’s spent, limp and panting against her as his cock slides from her, wet and used, just like him.

Hexadecimal turns to look at the spent guardian, his frame flickering as his head drops. Tapping his icon to put his armor back on, she frees his arms, but quickly binds his hands behind his back and pushes him into the red chair, “Tea?”


End file.
